I Love My King
by Stormysky21
Summary: Ichigo is alone and is now a cutter and has depression. Shiro looks after him shows the soul society how much he loves his king. only a few litsen but it may be enouth.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=a Bleach fanfic; Ichigo has been alone and has been cutting. Shiro looks after him and takes care of him.

Chapter 1

Shiro P.O.V

It was rainy again along with thunder. I don't mind storms really. In normal every day life, I thought they were cool. In my king's soul chamber...storms and rain were ugly and cruel and seemed like some sick joke.

I watched as the rain got heavier an my clothes were now soaked. I now could make it so that I had my own body in the world of the living so that I could watch my king, a thing that Zinpakto had done for me.

I sighed and took form into my own body. None of my abiou's family were home. A summer trip somewhere and the only friend that he now had was doing work for the soul society. Renji was all that Ichigo had left and Renji didn't mind me much.

I remember the first time I took form into my body and Renji first got a good look at me.

-Flashback-

He smiled at me as he asked a few questions. What I thought of Ichigo, what I did at Ichigo's home, and so on. Afterwards he said " You're the first hollow I met with feelings for someone Shiro. Do you know how it happened?"

I shook my head. Ichigo had gone to pick up the pizzas we ordered. " I just feel something that is there and it's hard to say how it got there. It's strong and I know it's different than what I should have." I said.

" Well I think that it will help both of your guys relationship as a dark and light self." Renji said.

-End Of Flashback-

I entered the room that my king was in and found him with bloody wrists. " Damn it, king!" I said, patching the injuries up and gauze on them. For as long as he has done it, I have known my abiou was a cutter.

As I gently fixed him up, Ichigo woke up. " Oh, Shiro...you're here. What're you doing?" he asked. " Helping you." I answered. " Do you want me to stay out?"

I knew that he was lonely and hurting and that cutting was a way to vent for him. " Yeah" he answered. I ordered chinese for us and picked out some horror movies for us to watch so that he could relax and become better.

As I was looking for soda in the fridge I felt Ichigo hug me tightly around the middle. " You had me very worried" I told him. " Sorry, Shiro" he said.

I smiled a little. Ichigo had become really attached to me and Renji now that everyone was gone and stuff. Orhemie and Rukia had died, Chad moved to America, Ururu quit being friends with us and had tried to kill Ichigo for being a soul reaper, and the ones that are in the soul society usually cant visit often because they live in another realm and stuff.

He sometimes gets facebook messages from Chad but no longer sees him too often due to being out of country and all. Renji is the only friend basically.

I also started school with Renji and Ichigo soon since I now was able to have a body. My name(school wise)was Shiro Kusowaki and I was suppose to be a cousin of Ichigo's.

" So are you excited to start school?" Ichigo asked. " Hmmm. To kick that baka Quincy's ass" I answered. I was ticked off for him playing friends with Ichigo and then trying to kill him.

Ichigo sighed. " Let it go. You saved me and everything is done." he answered. I took his wrist and showed it to him. " That's not done, abiou! I hate it when they hurt you." I said.

He smiled a little. " I'm strong enough." he answered. Then I pulled him into a kiss. " Let me make you stronger or at least be there with you."

Ichigo P.O.V

I blushed a deep red. So this was why he blushed and acted so sweet and seem adorable at times. " I love you. Seeing you this hurt makes everything in me feel so much pain I wish it would stop." Shiro said.

Renji told me Shiro was different than other hollows he met after meeting him. I kissed him back. I have loved Shiro for awhile and was happy to have the love returned. " Shiro-kun, it's great that you love me too and I am so happy that you admitted it. Thank you." I said.

He cuddled closer to me. I smiled as I ruffled his snow white hair and then the door opened. " You idiots weren't getting your chinese so I brought it in for you." Renji said and stopped. " That idiot confessed finally, didn't he?"

I nodded but stopped then. " How long did you know?" I asked. " Ever since I talked to him. It was obvious." Renji said, smileing. " And Byukuya is starting school with us, Ichigo. He thought that you would want someone else with you there."

I felt a tad better but was still depressed due to all the hurt and friends leaving and Rukia and Orhemie being dead and all. " Thanks for telling me" I told him and went to watch the movies with the 2 of them.

Shiro P.O.V

" Class this is Shiro. He is Ishigo's older cousin. Please treat him with respect and this is Byukuya. This was Rukia's older brother. I expect you to do the same." the teacher said. Rukia had died a normal way and not a soul reaper way. A tyical car crash from an idiot drunk driver and Orhemie had died from some baka rapiests in the bad part of town so for once the 2 of them were killed normally although it was still a bad way to die.

I went and sat down by Ishigo, ignoring the Qincy's death glare. Hell, I flashed him a middle finger when he went too far and took out my books. He should know not to take out weapons in school.

" Class lets start on English essays. You're going to pick a topic on what you think is wrong with the world today." the teacher said. I started on less blood shed.

Yeah. I know. I am a hollow and I should love the blood and gore and crap but seeing Ichigo cut made me hate it...by a lot and now I hate seeing blood just anywhere and other hollows causing it for that matter.

_Blood Shed_

_War and blood shed is a huge issue today and we need to stop. A lot of teens are cutting and sometimes no one even takes time to knowtice or sometimes friends and family are the main cause. Take time. Stop and help. Offer a helping hand and just look at the person that seems to need a bit of support. _

_Yeah, that would be the main thing that makes me woozy on my feet and sick to my stomach so much that I want to barf when I see it. _

That was how far I got and I had no idea that Byukuya had been reading it. " Hmm, you are indeed an interesting one." he said. Byukuya and Rinji knew that I loved Ichigo and had no problem. Both of them were curious and allowed me into whatever group they were in.

" It grossed me out after seeing Ichigo's depression" I answered. Byukuya also knew Ichigo was a cutter. He had caught the red head a few times. " Like me, he's changed you. Most hollows don't act like this, Shiro. They don't fall in love and hate blood shed. You're the only one that I have found that does and Ichigo is the reason why you ended up like this." he said.

" Hai" I answered. " Damn king is going to make me feel horrible about all of this and I care about him so much!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo P.O.V

I got home to find Shiro working on homework. He seemed to like school ok. I was happy that he stayed with me. I got on-line to chatt with Chad for awhile and tell him what happened and stuff.

_Chad=Hey Ichigo. What's up?_

_Ichigo=Nothing. Shiro and Byukuya started school with me. It was odd seeing a royal and my other half there._

_Chad=Well you had someone there for you that could look after you at least after everything that has happened at least. _

_Ichigo=Yeah. It looked like Shiro was going to be good at English class. Byukuya looked surprised by his essay though. We had to write about what we would change in the world. _

_Chad=Byukuya is my facebook pal too. He said that Shiro choose no more bloodshed apparently. I didn't know that you're other half had an issue with blood. That's odd comeing from a hollow_

_Ichigo=It can happen_

I glanced at Shiro hoping he didn't put anything about my cutting in that essay. Byukuya was also my facebook pal too. I could always just ask him especially since he was most likely curious about that essay anyways. I had no idea that the blood would bother my poor love.

I felt a surge of sympathy for Shiro as I watched him. Poor baby.

_Ichigo=Well it's great talking to you:). I hope things are going great in America. _

_Chad=Nebraska is driving me nuts. I wish we moved to Iowa(i am an iowa girl and moved to nebraska)_

_Ichigo=lol. Live it up and love that sweet old corn_

Then I got on Byukya's user. He would be easy to talk to and would basically get to the point.

_Ichigo=Hi. Chad told me that Shiro was writing an essay about not likeing blood shed. Was anything huge in there?_

_Byukuya=Nope. It just made me curious on why a hollow would write it and he told me that he felt sad about you on that topic and got even sadder about a lot of other people who may have the same issue. _

_Ichigo=oh. It sounds like him. Thanks. _

Lately, Shiro was getting a softer kinder heart and I couldn't help feeling a soft love for him due to that. I pulled him to him cheast as as he laid against me. " Byukuya told me about your essay" I said.

" Hmm. I figured as much. That sounds like him." Shiro said as he laid against my cheast. I played with his soft white hair and smiled at the look at his face. Shiro could be so cute at times.

Rukia and Orhemie had pointed out that he wasn't as physichotic as he appered to be before they died. I missed them so much and visited their graves every year on the annerversity of their deaths but apparently so did Shiro, Rinji, and Byukyua. But one of them was a friend and another was one of those 2's brother and Shiro was treated nicely by both of those 2 despite being a hollow.

When he got a body I remember how Ururu treated him and Orhemie and Rukia were nice and ended befriended him.

-Flashback-

Rukia and Orhemie went up to me and Shiro. Ururu refused to talk to either of us telling me that Shiro was a hollow and that I should know what was evil and needed killed.

" Hi Shiro. I can tell that your nice and won't hurt anyone and that you are a great person and would make a great friend for us. Why don't we go to pizza ranch tonight." Rukia said to us. Shiro looked surprised that Rukia, a soul reaper and royal was nice to him.

I had left out that she used to live in the bad part of the soul society and most likely knew how he felt. " Thanks for not treating me like trash, Rukia-san and giving me a chance for giving me a chance." he said. She smiled slightly. Rukia had also seen the happy looks on his face and Shiro have emotions around me.

" You are different than other hollows. You seem to be keen to have friends, Shiro." she answered. That night, he ate out with me, Rukia, Orhemei, and Rinji.

-End Of Flashback-

" I'll cook supper, king. What do you want tonight?" Shiro asked. " Well Rinji is coming over tonight so why don't you make something all of us will enjoy." I said. He nodded and made fish and chips along with coffee for us.

I came in and saw the dish for us. Shiro could go all out when he wanted to with his cooking when he wanted to. I could smell the fish when I entered the kitchen and smiled.

" Smells great." I said as Shiro turned around. " Thanks abiou" he said. We both heard the door open and knew that was Rinji. " He most likely has my job for the soul society too." I said.

I had ended up hated being a soul reaper too. I used to be ok with it before Rukia and Orhemei died but now sending souls to their happy places after death made me depressed and lately Shiro has been doing the job.

No one said which me had to do it. They said just get it done and Shiro seemed to just be happy so long as I wasn't hacking up my wrists. I knew a lot of the soul reapers in the soul society hated him though.

Byukuya didn't, Amadaryu didn't, Renji didn't, Toshira didn't honestly give a shit about any of it, but the rest of them hated all of it. Apparently hollows weren't suppose to help soul reapers or whatever but Shiro hadn't harmed anyone yet so I had no issue yet.

I was happy that Byukuya, Amadaryu, Renji, and Toshira were fine with Shiro being a helper though. They seemed to think that if I were not in a good condition that my other half would have to do. Momo was also ok with it but she was extremely nurvous around Shiro and a lot of people told her that he was a bad person(the only other girl that was ok with him).

" I guess I am the one who needs to help out since you cut too deep again. Do I need to tell Toshira-san?" Shiro said. I shook my head. " Just say I am ill." I said. He nodded. Renji usually took Shiro with him when he had a mission.

Shiro P.O.V

I saw Renji give a lot of soul reapers a death glare as we walked by. I was used to the treatment and ignored it. We got to Toshira's office and found him busy in paperwork with Momo who was helping him.

Momo was now less nervous around me and learned that I wasn't that ferice. " Shiro-san, hi. How are you and Ichigo?" she asked. " Fine" I said. She also knew that I was an over-protective mother hen over my light half as did Toshira.

" It's this girl's time to go, Shiro. She has been sick for awhile and has a lot of health problems. You just need to go and pay her a visit." Toshira told me showing me a sick 13 year old girl. My king would have fallen into tears and begged them not to give him this job. He hated things like this.

I hated things like this. Taking care of sick kids with health issues where they had issues that wouldn't go so easily. " What will happen to her?" I asked. " Her mother has already died. She will go to the soul society and be with her." Momo told me.

I nodded, feeling a bit better. This had to be the worse part of being a soul reaper although it was only a part time job for me since I only did the job when Ichigo couldn't handle it.

" So how is your other half?" Toshira said. " Depressed as hell." I answered. He smiled. " Well, you're looking after him. Try to think about the good things." he said.

I nodded and went to take care of the girl. Hopefully it wouldn't take long and her family wouldn't make it too hard and everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

Ichigo was asleep when Shiro got home. His knive wasn't used at all which made the albino happy and relived all at once. Shiro smiled a bit as he saw his lighter half peacefully asleep in bed.

Shiro went and laid down on the couch and watched a bit of tv before Rinji found him. " You should get some sleep too, you know. You had a big day with school and everything." he said.

Shiro nodded. " Heard that you ran into Ururu" Shiro said. " That Quincy has been causing more trouble than school work." Rinji responded. " Night Shiro."

Shiro laid down and went to sleep. Upstaires, Ichigo was having a huge nightmare.

-Dream-

Rukia and Orhemie's deaths flashed in front of his face again and then Shiro got hit by a drunk semi-driver not paying attention. The driver was saying something about queers and not giving a crap in the dream and Ichigo felt himself falling apart deeper and deeper in the dream and then...he screamed.

-End Of Dream-

Not that he knew until Shiro shook him awake, but Ichigo had screamed for real too. Tears were running down his face and the dream felt so horrible. Lately ever since the girls death, Ichigo had nightmares. Rukia and Orhemie were like big sisters to him.

" King, are you ok? I heard you crying and came in and made sure that you were ok. Do you need anything?" Shiro asked. Ichigo attempted to shake his head.

" I'll make you chamomile tea. It will calm you down and sooth out whatever happened, abiou." Shiro said, gently kissing Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo felt his face turn a light pink as Shiro went down staires and went to go make some chamomile tea for his lighter half. Unknown to Shiro, he would have a new job to do for 2 people that he had known for over a year.

Shiro P.O.V

" So who do I have today as abiou's sub?" I asked. " Rukia and Orhemie." Momo answered. " They are in the class room as always but you are the only one who will see them. Not any one else. Not even Ururu. His attitude has blocked his spirit pressure lately. Rinji will see them but has other jobs." she told me.

I thanked her and left. I doubted that the 2 girls would want to know that Ichigo has been slashing up his wrist since they died. Ichigo didn't have school that day either. Due to another cutting incident and trying to fib it off from his dr today, he was out of school.

It was only me and Rinji for Ichigo's pals. I sat down in a desk and glanced at Rukia's desk and Orhemie's.


End file.
